


Heat Wave

by kronette



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: The heat index will 112 tomorrow and over 100 through the weekend. I wondered how Hannibal and Will would handle the heat. Apparently, by getting sweatier. Nothing but porn to see here!This has been graciously translated into Russian by @holy_macaroni66 https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416212!





	Heat Wave

The sweltering heat and humidity of their current hideaway didn’t bother Will, but Hannibal looked like he was melting in the triple-digit heat index. The white linen pants and short sleeved shirt clung to Hannibal in sweaty patches, making the linen transparent in places. 

It was distracting. 

Will was trying to concentrate on the Spanish around him, learning phrases as clusters of locals filled the streets during midday. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hannibal remove his hat, wipe his brow and resettle it on his head. His face was flushed and coated with a thin layer of sweat, even in the shade of the umbrella. 

Will extracted his wallet and tossed some money on the table. “We’re going back to the room.” Hannibal blinked slowly, taking seconds longer than normal to catch up to the conversation. Will began to wonder about the signs of heat exhaustion. “Hannibal?” 

Hannibal pushed himself to his feet, wiping a hand across his upper lip. “Sorry, Will. It’s this heat.” 

Pressing his lips together to keep from saying anything he would regret, Will started at a leisurely pace, making sure Hannibal didn’t over exert himself. 

Their living room didn’t have air conditioning, but it did have a whole wall of windows that opened up to a view of the ocean and the strong breeze that came off of it. The mesh netting kept most of the bugs outside their living quarters. 

Will placed his hand in the middle of Hannibal’s back and steered him away from the bedroom and air conditioning. “If you cool down too quickly from overheating, you’ll make yourself sick,” Will chided him gently. “As a doctor, you should know that.” 

“Maybe I don’t care,” Hannibal snarled, throwing his hat toward the chair and missing. With a disgruntled sigh, Hannibal fell onto the chair, sinking further down and letting his head rest against the plush back. “Heat never used to bother me.” 

“Our bodies change over time. Maybe you got acclimated to Baltimore’s colder winters,” Will mused, cracking the seal on a cold bottle of water and handing it to Hannibal. “Drink.” 

Will ignored the nasty look directed up at him, instead going over to the windows and looking out over the ocean. The scent coming off the water reminded him of growing up along the Gulf, with air that you had to press against to move through. 

“We should move to somewhere cooler for the summer. Christchurch, Oslo, Reykjavik,” Hannibal began tossing out city names.

“Iceland? Really?” Will replied as droll as he could muster, refusing to turn around and indulge in Hannibal’s whining. “Why not go even further? Why don’t we take up scientific exploration and head to the Arctic Circle?”

An unsatisfied grunt from behind him. “Too isolated.” 

“I like this weather,” Will stated in a carefully constructed tone of indifference. He remained at the open window until he sensed that he had Hannibal’s attention. Smirking, Will slowly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving no doubt as to what he was doing. He slid it off his shoulders and let it dangle from his fingertips until the breeze picked it up and sent it fluttering behind him. 

The warm air grew more heated as Will slid his hand along the front edge of his waistband, feeling keen eyes heavy on his shoulders. He stepped out of his shoes, wiggling his bared toes on the cool tile. He let his head tilt back as he closed his eyes, picturing Hannibal gliding across the floor like a lynx stalking its prey. Eyes gleaming, sweat trickling down his temples, his cheekbones, his neck, disappearing beneath his shirt to soak into the already saturated linen. 

The oppressive heat at his back was Will’s only warning before hands covered his along his waist, forcing him back against the solid bulk of his lover. Will let more of his weight rest against Hannibal, increasing the heat between them. A bead of sweat tickled along Will’s spine, then another, and he broke out in a sweat that had nothing to do with the afternoon heatwave. He rolled his head to the side, rubbing along Hannibal’s shoulder as he murmured, “Thought you were too hot.” 

He nearly choked on a sharp inhale as Hannibal nipped the side of his neck, leaving a stinging mark that sang beneath his skin. “Tease,” rumbled in his ear and another sucking bite was left next to the first one. 

“It’s only teasing if you don’t follow through,” Will countered softly, keeping his eyes closed as he turned in Hannibal’s arms and brought their mouths together in a kiss. 

Will let his senses take over: the slide of his fingers as they moved over Hannibal’s slick skin, the taste of salt along Hannibal’s jaw and neck; the quiet rasp of material as he pulled off Hannibal’s shirt, the smell of musk and sweat and pure _Hannibal_ as Will nosed down his chest, tongue tracing the rolls of sweat down to the waistband of Hannibal’s pants. 

Kneeling near their open windows that overlooked the private beach, knowing at any moment one of the other villa residents could happen by and see Will removing the last of Hannibal’s clothing caused Will’s heart to thump louder in his ears and his cock to harden to fullness. 

He could hear Hannibal’s unsteady breathing above him; knew that Hannibal was just as excited at the prospect as he was and Will savored the appreciative groan he received as he took the head of Hannibal’s cock into his mouth. The taste of him exploded over Will’s tongue, invaded his nose as he pressed closer, needing to be surrounded by everything _Hannibal_. His fingers slipped over the globes of Hannibal’s ass, unable to get a firm hold for leverage and he whined at the back of his throat, the vibrations causing Hannibal to tangle fingers in his hair and tug. 

Spurred on by the pain and scent and taste and heat, Will took in what he could of Hannibal’s cock and moaned, loudly. He flattened his tongue and pressed forward, feeling the pulses as Hannibal came down his throat. He pulled off with a gasp, catching the last of ejaculate on his chin and cheek before sucking the tip back into his mouth, slowly cleaning the shaft with his tongue. 

Feeling Hannibal swaying dangerously above him, he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s thighs and rested his forehead on Hannibal’s stomach, quietly catching his breath and trying to ignore the ache between his own thighs. 

Hannibal sank down to kneel with him, his skin splotchy red and even more sweaty than he had been outdoors. Blinking sweat out of his eyes, Hannibal cupped his cheek, smearing semen into Will’s skin with his thumb. “You will be the death of me,” Hannibal declared in a voice as broken as shattered glass, and it was a testament to how far gone Will was in his desire that he couldn’t honestly tell if Hannibal was joking. 

Will spat out the first thing that popped into his head: “You’re untouchable.” Barely able to focus from the heat and need that coursed through him, Will leaned in and sucked hard at a spot along Hannibal’s collarbone, hands slipping off Hannibal’s shoulders until he dug his fingernails into skin. “Touch me,” he pled into the skin beneath his mouth. 

He groaned as his wish was granted; Hannibal laid him out on the floor, pulled down his pants and lavished his cock with his quicksilver tongue. Hands slid up Will’s chest as Hannibal nosed down between his thighs, Will trying to spread his legs more to give Hannibal room to work. A keening wail stuck in his throat as Hannibal sucked the sweat from his inner thighs and balls, tongue leaving cold wet trails that warmed almost immediately and tightened his skin. 

Overstimulated as he was, he was lost as Hannibal’s fingernails dug into his nipples at the same time Hannibal’s mouth closed over the tip of his erection and his tongue tapped _that_ spot. Will saw swirling black spots as he came, a dizzying sensation as his overtaxed body went into meltdown. Breathing heavily and swallowing as if he were trying to gulp water out of the air, Will wheezed, “I think you killed me.” 

Hannibal had collapsed next to him, a hand thrown over his eyes as his breaths came in counterpoint to Will’s. “Then we’re even.” 

Soft huffs of laughter replaced Will’s exhales until Hannibal’s chuckles joined him. “I could go for a lukewarm shower.” 

“How do you propose we get up to take said shower?” Hannibal countered in his infuriating, smug way. 

Will offered him his best innocent smile. “First one in the shower gets to decide our next destination.” When that failed to cause the reaction Will wanted, he added, “And who will be on the receiving end of a rather intense fucking session later tonight.” He made a move to get up, but Hannibal tweaked one of his sore nipples as a distraction. 

Will rolled onto his side and propped his head up to watch the muscles of Hannibal’s back and ass as he strode into the bathroom, hearing the shower go on a moment later. He stretched and lazily got to his feet; he didn’t care where they went next as long as Hannibal never called him out for his blatant tricks to get what he wanted. He was looking forward to getting fucked later that night, and the breakfast that Hannibal would order for them in the morning.


End file.
